supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dschinn
Dschinns sind eine seltene Rasse von Monstern, welche die Macht besitzen, bei Menschen Halluzinationen durch Gedankenlesen zu erzeugen, welche diese wiederrum als wunscherfüllten Traum erleben, aber als ganzes Leben wahrnehmen. Eigenschaften thumb|right|250px|Bücher mit Einträgen über Dschinns Dschinns sind humanoide Wesen aus der arabischen Mythologie, denen nachgesagt wird, dass sie gottähnliche Kräfte besitzen. Dabei sind sie in der Lage, die Gedanken von Menschen zu lesen und somit die größten Begierden einer Person zu erfahren. Setzen Dschinns ihre Fähigkeiten ein, so fangen entweder ihre Hände und Augen an, bläulich zu glühen oder aber ihre Tattoos, die sie am Körper tragen, beginnen sich zu bewegen. Doch entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung, erfüllen Dschinns einem keinesfalls mögliche Wünsche. In Wahrheit vergiften sie ihre Opfer mittels einer Berührung und schaffen so durch das Gift Halluzinationen, die wie ein Traum wirken, in welchem eben jene Wünsche wahr werden und der sich für die Opfer anfühlt, wie ein ganzes Leben. In besagtem Traum hat man die Chance, weitere mögliche Opfer des Dschinns zu erblicken. Der einzige Weg, diesem Traum zu entfliehen, ist es Selbstmord in diesem Traum zu begehen, wobei jegliche andere Art des Sterbens innerhalb der Halluzination auch in der physischen Welt zum Tod führt. Während ihre Opfer sich in diesem halluzinogenen Zustand befinden, ernährt sich der Dschinn über mehrere Tage hinweg, vom Blut des physischen Körpers der im Traum gefangenen Menschen, bis diese schließlich an Blutverlust sterben. Die Opfer werden dabei im Versteck des Dschinns festgehalten, die sich an Orten, wie etwa Wüsten, Wäldern, Ruinen oder Grabstätten befinden. thumb|left|250px|Dean wird von einem Dschinn vergiftet Nach der Apokalypse scheinen sich einige Dschinns verändert zu haben, wobei sie jetzt nicht nur aussehen wie normale Leute und sich so besser in der Gesellschaft anpassen können, sondern scheinen sie nun auch in der Lage zu sein, ihr Gift durch eine bloße Berührung in den Kreislauf gelangen zu lassen und bei einer Person sofort Halluzinationen der schlimmsten Albträume zu verursachen, was wiederum wie eine Überdosis wirkt, mit deren Hilfe ein Dschinn sein Opfer sofort töten kann. Gegen solch eine Überdosis des Dschinn-Giftes kannte Samuel Campbell eine Art Gegengift bzw. ein Heilmittel. thumb|right|250px|Der Handabdruck eines Dschinns auf Charlies Arm Es existiert auch eine Abart des Dschinns welche sich nicht vom Blut, sondern von der Angst seiner Opfer ernährt und sie deshalb statt einem Wunschtraum einem Albtraum aussetzt. Das dabei eingeflößte Dschinn-Gift versetzt das Gehirn in eine Art Rückkopplungsschleife, während das Blut anfängt zu kochen. Dabei verwandeln sich die Innereien des Opfers langsam zu Gelee, sollte es vorher nicht seine Ängste hinter sich lassen und aus diesem Traum erwachen. So bleibt bei jedem ihrer Opfer ein blauer Handabdruck, meist auf dem Unterarm, zurück. Das zuvor erwähnte Heilmittel, hat allerdings bei dieser Art Dschinn keine Wirkung. Stattdessen kann man mit Hilfe der Afrikanischen Traumwurzel in den eben andauernden Traum des Opfers eindringen und das Opfer dort überzeugen, von seiner Angst loszulassen, was schließlich zum Erwachen und zu Rettung der Person führt. Beide Arten der Dschinns verstecken sich in Ruinen und bevorzugen es als Familie zu leben, wo sie sich um ihren jeweiligen Nachwuchs kümmern. Neben diesen beiden Arten existiert noch ein Wesen, dass nicht unbedingt als solcher kategorisiert werden kann, doch Ansätze eines Dschinns und auch die eines Formwandlers aufweist. :siehe: Qarin Geschichte Staffel 2 'Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte' Dean sucht einen Dschinn. Als er sein Versteck findet und nach ihm sucht, taucht der Dschinn aus dem Hinterhalt aus und schickt Dean in eine Traumwelt. Dean führt dort ein wunderbares Leben, doch wird er immer wieder von einer Frau beobachtet. Er kommt zum Entschluss, dass der Dschinn noch existiert und will ihn jagen. Dean sucht in dem selben Versteck, wo er den Dschinn zuletzt fand. Er sieht das Mädchen und ihm wird klar, dass sein "jetziges" Leben nicht real ist. Ihm kommt die Idee, sich selbst zu töten, weil er dann vielleicht aufwacht. Es gelingt und er kann mit Sam den Dschinn töten. Staffel 6 'Normalität als Exil' Dean wird von einem Dschinn namens Brigitta vergiftet. Sie und ihre Brüder wollen Rache für den ermordeten Dschinn in Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte, der sich als ihr Vater offenbart. Doch wird die ganze Gruppe von Dean, Sam und Samuel ausgelöscht. 'Express in die Hölle' Sam, Dean, Castiel, und Meg begegnen dem Dschinn Brigitta in Crowleys Monster Gefängnis. Sie ist an die Wand gekettet und scheint verängstigt zu sein. Sie bittet darum befreit zu werden, doch das Team hat dafür keine Zeit und lässt sie dort zurück. Später kommt Crowley zu ihr woraufhin sie zurückschreckt, doch wird ihr weitere Folter erspart, da Crowley sich um die entflohenen Winchesters kümmern muss. Bevor sie weggehen, bitten die Brüder Castiel, alle Monster zu töten, worauf dieser damit einverstanden ist. Jedoch ist unklar, ob er dies wirklich gemacht hat, da er zu dieser Zeit mit Crolwey zusammenarbeitete. Staffel 8 'Pac-Man Fever' Eine andere Art der Dschinns wird gezeigt. Diese hinterlassen bei Berührungen blaue Handabdrücke auf ihren Opfern. Sie können auch die Angst ihrer Opfer riechen und sich davon ernähren. Anders, als die normalen Dschinns schicken diese ihre Opfer nicht in ihre schönsten Träume, sondern in ihre schlimmsten Alpträume. Charlie Bradbury wird von so einem Dschinn gefangen genommen, jedoch konnte sie von Dean und Sam gerettet werden. Staffel 9 'Blutlinien' Staffel 13 'ScoobyNatural' Auf der Suche nach der Frucht vom Baum des Lebens kam Castiel mit einem ganzen Sack zum Bunker zurück. Er meinte, dass er dafür gegen einen ganzen Dschinn Klan kämpfen musste, die den Baum bewachten. Die meisten hatte er getötet, doch musste er mit den Verbliebenen verhandeln, was wohl dazu geführt hat, dass er nun mit der Klan-Königin verheiratet war. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Halluzinogene Berührung' - Die primäre Fähigkeit der Dschinns ist das Verursachen von traumähnlichen Halluzinationen, die sich für ihre Opfer real anfühlen und das nur durch eine Berührung. *'Pyrokinese' - Wenn sie ihre Halluzinationsfähigkeit einsetzen, bildet sich eine blaue Flamme um ihre Hand. Scheinbar ist dies auch dieselbe Energie, die ihre Augen blau aufleuchten lässt. Obwohl es ihren Opfern keinen physischen Schaden zufügt, ist es mehr ein Nebeneffekt des Einsatzes ihrer Kräfte. Als ein Dschinn Charlie Bradbury berührte, hinterließ dies nicht nur einen Handabdruck, sondern fügte ihr scheinbar auch Schmerzen zu. *'Telepathie' - Sie können die Gedanken der Leute lesen und so ihre tiefsten Begierden aber auch Ängste erfahren. *'Superstärke' - Dschinns sind deutlich stärker als normale Menschen. Ein jugendlicher Dschinn konnte dabei einen voll ausgewachsenen Mann übermannen. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Sie können sich unglaublich schnell bewegen und plötzlich hinter einem auftauchen und auf diese Weise jemanden überwältigen. *'Supersinne' - Eine Abart der Dschinns, die sich von Angst anstatt von Blut ernährt, konnte die Angst eines Menschen riechen und seine Opfer allein durch diesen Geruch aufspüren. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Dschinns können nur mit einer Silberklinge getötet werden, die in Lammblut getaucht wurde. Aber auch extremer Hirnschaden kann sie vernichten. *'Formwandlung' - Sie können ihre Gestalt anpassen, um als Menschen durchzugehen. *'Unsterblichkeit' - Dschinns besitzen eine längere Lebensspanne und können vermutlich auch ewig leben. *'Superagilität' - Sie sind sehr viel agiler als Menschen. Drei von ihnen konnten sich wie Vögel in einem Baum verstecken, bevor sie Dean angriffen. Schwächen *'In Lammblut getauchtes Silbermesser' - thumb|right|250px|Ein Dschinn stirbt durch ein, in Lammblut getauchtes, Silbermesser Töten kann man einen Dschinn mit einem Silbermesser, das zuvor in Lammblut getaucht wurde. *'Extremer Hirnschaden' - Sam tötete einen Dschinn indem er ihm den Schädel mit einem Golfschläger zertrümmerte. *'Engel' - Engel können Dschinns mit Leichtigkeit vernichten. Castiel war in der Lage die meisten eines, in Syrien lebenden, Rudels zu töten. *'Hochrangige Dämonen' - Ein Dschinn hatte Todesangst vor Crowley und davor, was er mit ihr anstellen würde. Bekannte Dschinns *Alphadschinn (unbekannt) *Brigittas Vater (vernichtet) *Brigitta (vernichtet) *Brigittas Brüder (vernichtet) *Jennifer O'Brien (vernichtet) *Jennifers Sohn (vernichtet) *Dschinn Königin Nicht-Kanon *Dschinn (What Is And What Should Never Be) (vernichtet) Siehe auch *Michaels Dschinn Trivia *In der deutschen Synchro, liest Dean in der Folge Pac-Man Fever einen Eintrag über den entarteten Ableger der Dschinns in Johns Tagebuch und erwähnt folgendes: "...sie nutzen Menschen als Hülle,...". Folglich läge die Vermutung nahe, dass Dschinns wohl Menschen als Hülle nutzen, was bisher so nicht gezeigt oder anderweitig erwähnt wurde. Wenn man sich den englischen Originalton anhört, wo Dean folgendes liest: "...they pass as humans,..." was soviel bedeutet wie "...sie gehen als Menschen durch,..." wird der Fehler in der deutschen Synchro deutlich, da in Bezug auf Dschinns bisher nie die Rede von einer Besessenheit in Hinblick auf Menschen war, sondern sie besaßen einfach eine menschliche bzw. humanoide Form und konnten deshalb als menschlich durchgehen. Vorkommen *Staffel 2 **''Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte'' *Staffel 6 **''Normalität als Exil'' **''Express in die Hölle'' *Staffel 8 **''Pac-Man Fever'' *Staffel 9 **''Blutlinien'' *Staffel 12 **''In Sachen Dean'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 13 **''ScoobyNatural'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 14 **''Alptraum Logik'' (Michaels Dschinn) Nicht-Kanon *The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls **''Jinn'' (S. 147) *Supernatural The Animation **''What Is And What Should Never Be'' *Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting **''Alphas'' (S. 213) Nicht-Kanon Supernatural The Animation Die Episode What Is And What Should Never Be von Supernatural The Animation ist im Grunde eine Nacherzählung der Geschehnisse der Folge Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte der Originalserie. Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting Im Abschnitt Alpha werden Dschinns von Bobby erwähnt, während er über die Alphas erzählt und wie Dschinns eine der Monster sind, die einen Dschinnalpha an der Spitze ihrer Hierarchie besitzen. The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Im Abschnitt mit dem Titel "Jinn" beschreiben die Winchesters einen Dschinn als einen arabischen Dämon oder Geist, der von Allah aus rauchlosem Feuer erschaffen wurde. Sie wurden vor den Menschen erschaffen und ärgern sich über die widerrechtliche Inbesitznahme der Welt durch die Menschen. Sie sind in der Regel unsichtbar, könnten sich aber in verschiedenen Gestalten manifestieren und seien nicht zu Vergleichen mit den Dämonen im Christentum. Dennoch werden sie oft gefürchtet. Eine Art der Dschinn, genannt marid, hatten Kontrolle über das Wasser mit all den zugehörigen Kräften. Überlieferung thumb|right|250px|Dschinn aus dem "Kitab al-Bulhan" ("Buch der Wunder") Ein Dschinn ist in der islamischen Vorstellung ein übersinnliches Wesen, das aus rauchlosem Feuer erschaffen ist, über Verstand verfügt und neben den Menschen und den Engeln mit anderen Dschinns Welt als Geistwesen bevölkert. Nur in Ausnahmesituationen werden Dschinn den Menschen sichtbar. Die Dschinn gelangten aus altarabisch-vorislamischen in islamische Glaubensvorstellungen und werden mehrfach im Koran erwähnt. Mit dem Islam verbreitete sich der Glaube an Dschinn über den arabisch-orientalischen Kulturraum hinaus. Im vorislamischen Arabien glaubten Menschen an Naturgeister und Dämonen, die neben den Menschen lebten. So seien sie für Naturphänomene und Krankheiten, aber auch für den Schutz von Menschen, wenn diese zu ihnen beteten, verantwortlich. Zum Beispiel sollten sie eine Karawane beschützen können. Als Aufenthaltsorte bevorzugen Dschinn Wüsten, Wälder, Busch- und Strauchlandschaften, Ruinen, Grabstätten und Schlangengruben. Auch lieben sie Orte, die dunkel oder feucht sind, wie etwa Erdlöcher oder einen Hamam, besonders in der Nacht. Tagsüber bewegen sie sich im Allgemeinen in der Luft oberhalb der Menschensphäre. Sie haben Familien Religionszugehörigkeiten, Vorlieben und Abneigungen. Dschinn-Vorstellungen im Volksglauben Nach dem islamischen Volksglauben sind Dschinn in verschiedene Klassen unterteilt, die je nach Tun und Motivation unterschieden werden. Man unterteilt sie gemeinhin in drei Dschinn-Arten und verschiedene Untergruppierungen: *Dämonen, die den Menschen Schaden und Schrecken zufügen. Dabei sind die mächtigen die Ghul, die sehr mächtigen die Sila (meistens ein weiblicher Dämon, der Männer verführt), die noch mächtigeren mit dezidiertem Zerstörungstrieb die Ifrit und die allerstärksten die Marid *Mittelwesen, die wie die Menschen die Schöpfung bevölkern und nicht besonders in Erscheinung treten und *Qarin (Doppelgänger) der Menschen. Ein grundsätzliches Charakteristikum der Dschinns ist ihre fehlende Individualität. Daneben gibt es einige besondere Dschinns, die einen eigenen Namen tragen und als Dschinn-Heilige oder als krankmachende Geister wirken. Dschinn gelten als Lebewesen, die wie Menschen, Tiere und Pflanzen die Schöpfung bevölkern. Sie haben aber einen eigenen Willen und können sich auch bewusst gegen göttliche Gesetze wenden und können sich ebenso wie diese um ihr Seelenheil bemühen (durch Almosen, Beten, Fasten etc.). Und so wie unter den Menschen gibt es unter den Dschinn auch solche mit gutem und andere mit bösem Charakter – meist jedoch mit einem bisschen von beidem. Zudem gelten die Dschinn als Prä-Adamiten, da angenommen wird, dass sie bereits vor Adam geschaffen wurden. Bezüglich ihrer Zeit vor den Menschen gibt es unterschiedliche Traditionen. Während manche Gelehrte, wie Ibn Arabi, sie der geistigen Welt zuordneten, halten andere Traditionen hingegen fest, dass sie ähnlich den Menschen die Erde bevölkerten und eigene Zivilisationen, Gesellschaften und Gebäude errichteten. Als die Ungerechtigkeit und die Kriege unter ihnen zunahmen, schickte Gott die Engel auf die Erde und vernichtete den Großteil der Dschinns und verbannte den Rest von ihnen auf ferne Inseln. Die Wohnorte der Dschinn auf Erden befinden sich vorwiegend an besonderen Landschaftsformen außerhalb der Zivilisation. Dazu gehören bestimmte Bergkuppen, Felsen, Höhlen oder Quellen in Tälern. Auch Wälder gehören zu ihren bevorzugten Wohnorten. Solche Orte in der Wildnis werden im Nahen Osten oft einfach als maskun („bewohnt“) bezeichnet und werden gemieden. Weit verbreitet ist der Glaube, dass ein Mensch, der im Traum oder in der Wirklichkeit von einem Dschinn eingeladen wird und ihm folgt, in seiner Welt verschwindet und nie wieder gesehen wird. Ähnliches berichtet auch der nordische Seelen- und Marenglaube über Feen. Viele kehren aber auch nach merkwürdig langen Zeiten wieder zurück in die Welt und erregen, wenn sie sich ungeschickt verhalten, allerhand Aufsehen – meist negativer Art. Andere Geschichten erzählen, dass man schweigen muss, wenn man einem Dschinn begegnet oder man würde seine Zunge verlieren (im übertragenen Sinne: die Sprache). Es gibt recht unterschiedliche Meinungen, wie alt ein Dschinn werden kann. So wird zum Beispiel überliefert, dass die Lebenskraft erst versiegt, wenn die Zauberkraft oder die Macht, wie z. B. sich verwandeln zu können, aufgebraucht sind. Meist wird allerdings von einer Lebensdauer von mehreren hundert Jahren (nach der salomonischen Tradition auch von mehreren tausend Jahren) berichtet. Andere Überlieferungen sprechen von relativer Unsterblichkeit, das heißt, sie sterben keines natürlichen Todes, könnten aber sehr wohl getötet werden. Den Legenden zufolge haben die Dschinn eine große Abneigung gegen Metalle aller Art. Das macht sich der Furchtsame zu nutze. Silber ist hierbei das am häufigsten genannte Metall, das ihm gegen Dschinn helfen soll; es soll ihre Haut verbrennen. Gegen die Einflüsse der Dschinn rät der türkische Volksglaube zum Tragen von Cevşen, einem meistens ledernen Amulett, in das Koranverse und Gebete eingebunden sind. Wobei je nach Auslegung der Dschinn (wenn er denn böse war) vor den heiligen Worten zurückschreckt oder die Worte Gottes die Ordnung herstellen, indem sie den Dschinn wieder in seine Welt zurückbringen. Schutz vor den Dschinn bieten Amulette, die Hand der Fatima und die Segenskraft Baraka, die von Pilgerstätten ausgeht, an denen islamische Heilige verehrt werden. Die Beschwörung ist im islamischen Glauben verboten, dennoch ist die Ausübung der Geisterbeschwörung und Magie, besonders in Afrika, weit verbreitet. Dschinn zu beschwören, soll ihnen schreckliche Qualen bereiten, was sie dazu bringt, sich gegen den Beschwörer aufzulehnen und nicht seine Wünsche, sondern seine Ängste zu erfüllen. Dies erreichen sie manchmal durch eine etwas spitzfindige Auslegung dieser – meist sehr egoistischen und materiellen – Wünsche. Hintergrundwissen *Eric Kripke zufolge seien Dschinns sehr viel älter als urbane Legenden. Der Koran spezifiziert drei unterschiedliche Spezies die in der Welt existent sind: Menschen; die aus Lehm geformt wurden, Engel; die aus Licht geformt wurden und Dschinn; die aus Feuer geformt wurden. Für die Macher der Serie war der Dschinnie der Wünsche erfüllt ein verfälschtes, westliches Konzept, doch trotzdem wollten sie diesen Aspekt bei ihrem Dschinn mitaufnehmen.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 2 (S. 109) *Autorin Raelle Tucker wies darauf hin, dass es über diese Wesen bereits haufenweise Bücher, Filme, Cartoons und TV-Serien gegeben hat und dass das, was die Leute da zu sehen bekommen haben, wie etwa einen großen, blauen, Oberkörper freien, Pro-Westler-mäßig aussehender Typen oder eine wahnsinnige Blondine in halb-durchsichtigen Haremshosen, eher etwas albernes ist. Um ein solches Wesen also in Supernatural darzustellen, mussten sie sich von diesen Klischees so weit entfernen, wie irgend möglich, um das ganze erschreckend zu gestalten. Die vampirische Eigenschaft, bei welcher der Dschinn das Blut seiner Opfer trinkt, war dabei Kripkes Idee. Ihnen ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen und sie so zu betäuben, um sie dann leer zu saugen, war ein überraschender, aber durchaus logischer Twist für die Überlieferung der Serie. *Einmal vom Dschinn mit seiner blau-feurigen Magie berührt, gibt es nur einen Wunsch pro Kunde, erklärte Kripke. Deans Wunsch sei es gewesen, dass seine Mutter nicht gestorben sei und so entsprang auch alles andere aus diesem Wunsch heraus, das gute, aber auch das schlechte. Der Dschinn funktioniere nämlich so, dass er einer Person nicht nur eine Fantasie verpasst, sondern eine komplett andere Realität, in der man sich so sehr verliert, dass man nicht mehr heraus findet. *In ihrem natürlichen Zustand seien Dschinns Kreaturen aus rauchlosem Feuer. Doch nehmen sie eine solide und menschenähnliche Form an, wenn sie sich von ihren Opfern ernähren. Kripke hatte dabei das world wibe web durchsucht und fand ein Bild einer komplett tätowierten Frau, wo er sich sofort dachte, dass das ein richtig cooler Look für den Dschinn wäre. Denn ohne die Tattoos, wäre der Dschinn lediglich ein ärmlich aussehender Kerl in Menschengestalt gewesen, doch wollte Kripke ihn deutlich davon abheben und ihm einen individuellen Look verpassen. Referenzen Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 15 Kategorie:Dschinn